


close in on the distance

by salda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salda/pseuds/salda
Summary: He loves kissing Taeyong like this. He loves how he will sag against him and lean on him for support, loves how he’ll let go of himself, how he’ll make these small content noises, because he’s getting too into it. It’s addictive.Johnny moves to sit on the bench behind them and pulls Taeyong down with him, into his lap. And Taeyong, knees weak, goes easily.“Here?” He questions, sounding a little dazed.





	close in on the distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuwinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/gifts).

> written for nct spice  
dear prompter, as soon as i saw this prompt, i knew i had to write it, so i really hope there's a chance you like what i made of it.

When Johnny shoots the puck against the crossbar, the sound echoes in the empty rink. He turns to look at the clock, time telling him it’s been roughly half an hour since practice officially ended, and he figures it might be time to leave. He makes quick work of the cleanup, shoots the countless pucks across the ice and dumps them in the box by the gate.

By the time he reaches the locker room, skates in one hand, helmet in the other, only two freshmen, Mark and Lucas, are left. They both greet him with smiles, Lucas throwing in an excited "_ay, ay, captain_" and Johnny can’t help but smile back. The announcement had come today, at the beginning of their first practice, and the brand new jersey he received for the new season can be seen in his bag, the _C_ that’s been stitched on to the chest peeking out from the opening. 

“Do you want us to wait for you?” Mark asks, earnest and wide-eyed. Adorable. 

“Nah, it’s okay.” Johnny dismisses. He’s already got his phone out to shoot his boyfriend a message to let him know he’ll be out of practice in twenty minutes. The reply is instant; a single heart emoji. 

Mark and Lucas are out of the door when Johnny hops in the shower. He never really bothers with taking a proper shower in the locker rooms after practice anymore. The showers turn off too quickly, he’s barely got time to rinse the shampoo out of his hair before the water shuts off again. He has to turn around to push the button at least another two times during the process. By now, he’s learned to settle for a quick rinse, just enough to get the sweat off his body, so he doesn’t feel gross as he goes on with his day until he can take a proper shower at his own place. At least being the last man means he doesn’t have to wait for the temperature to adjust. 

He’s just put his boxers on, his eyes on the clock to check the time when the door creaks open slowly and catches his attention. He expects it to be one of his teammates, who might have left something behind, but instead he comes face to face with his boyfriend’s bashful smile. It stretches when he sees Johnny’s reaction, eyes blinking owlishly. 

“Taeyong, what are you doing here?” 

“Thought I’d come and surprise you.” Taeyong looks around the room before he enters, practically skipping as he approaches Johnny in the empty locker room. “Congrats with the captaincy.” 

It had come to no one’s surprise when their coach had announced that Johnny would be the new team captain, and he supposes that he can’t be surprised that someone else has already broken the news to Taeyong either. There’s both awe and pride in Taeyong’s voice when he congratulates him, and Johnny feels his heart swell with the way his eyes shine, watching how he stretches his toes to wrap his arms around Johnny’s shoulders so he can reach his lips with his own. It’s over much too soon, Johnny has only just put his hands on Taeyong’s waist when he pulls away. But Johnny doesn’t let him go far, instead drags him closer, and Taeyong looks up at him, his eyes wide in surprise as he swiftly leans down for another kiss. 

Taeyong opens up easily for him once he understands his intentions. He gasps and parts his lips to let Johnny deepen the kiss, and Johnny squeezes his waist, pulling his body against his own. He loves kissing Taeyong like this. He loves how he will sag against him and lean on him for support, loves how he’ll let go of himself, how he’ll make these small content noises, because he’s getting too into it. It’s addictive. 

Johnny moves to sit on the bench behind them and pulls Taeyong down with him, into his lap. And Taeyong, knees weak, goes easily. 

“Here?” He questions, sounding a little dazed. He looks down at Johnny with wonder in his eyes. 

Johnny hums. “Thought you wanted to congratulate me?” 

He thrusts his hips up against Taeyong’s ass, grinding his hardening cock against his boyfriend. They stay like that for a short while, but soon, Johnny’s cock is making an obvious tent in his boxers, and Taeyong can’t stop himself from reaching down between them, moving the fabric aside so he can take it out and into his hand. As he slowly jerks him off, Johnny moves his hands from Taeyong’s hips. He teases the skin above the seam of Taeyong’s jeans before his hands go beneath the denim and his underwear in an attempt to squeeze Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong whines about the pull of his jeans being uncomfortable, making them too tight and scrambles off Johnny’s lap to take some of his clothes off completely. 

Once back in Johnny’s lap, Taeyong takes hold of both of their cocks, spitting into his palm for a smoother glide while Johnny finds his own hands gravitating towards the exposed skin of Taeyong’s backside. He looks down between their bodies at where Taeyong jerks both of them off, his fingers just long enough to hold his cock pressed flush against Johnny’s larger one. Johnny grips his ass a little tighter, spreads his cheeks and Taeyong squirms on top of him as he runs a finger across the rim, pressing against the opening. He doesn’t push inside, the digit too dry, but it has the desired effect. Taeyong’s arm stutters between them, his other hand that he’s kept on Johnny’s shoulder claws down, short fingernails digging into the skin.

He calls out Johnny’s name as Johnny continues to play with his ass, pressing his fingers against his rim, rubbing and stretching it. Teasing him until he has Taeyong trembling in his lap. Their cocks slip out of Taeyong’s fingers, the glide too slick with the added precum and his hips moving too erratically. 

“Fuck me... Please, fuck me,” Taeyong gasps against him, the second time with more urgency. 

“Can’t, baby,” Johnny murmurs and presses a kiss against Taeyong’s jaw, “It’d hurt.” 

Taeyong closes his eyes, shaking his head. “There’s lube in my bag.” Under him, Johnny stills at the words. 

“You brought lube? Baby, did you plan this?” 

Taeyong shakes his head again and squirms, wanting Johnny to keep touching him. “We were running out, so I bought a new bottle today.” And true to his words, Johnny manages to fish out a fresh bottle of lube from Taeyong’s bag that’s been carelessly dropped to the floor without needing to move too much. The plastic sea is still wrapped around the top. 

“Well, that’s just perfect, isn’t it?” Johnny says, kissing him again. He opens the bottle behind Taeyong’s back, and Taeyong repositions himself a little when his hands touch his ass again. 

Johnny slips a second finger into him alongside the first one almost immediately. The penetration is shallow in this position and Taeyong rolls his hips, silently asking for more, but instead, Johnny presses a third finger in with his other hand. Taeyong’s breath is hot against Johnny’s ear when he moans, enjoying the stretch as he carefully, slowly pulls his fingers apart. Taeyong instinctively tries to clench, Johnny can feel it, but he holds him open, and Taeyong cries out pathetically, cock leaking even more precum. 

“I’m ready,” Taeyong begins to gasp, and Johnny obediently pulls his fingers out so he can lube up his cock. 

There’s a small _clank_ from the bottle as it rolls off the bench and hits the floor after Johnny puts it aside, but neither of them pay it any mind. Not when Johnny is lining himself up against Taeyong’s hole, the head of his cock teasing him open, and Taeyong’s eyes are so prettily fluttering shut. 

“Y’feel so good,” Johnny says breathily, helping the other all the way down on his cock. 

Taeyong makes a small content noise above him and begins to roll his hips. His brows furrow slightly in concentration, so Johnny puts his hands on Taeyong, guiding him by the hips, and soon he’s helping Taeyong ride his cock in a steady rhythm. He presses his lips against Taeyong’s throat as he throws his head back, his moans growing in volume and filling the room, body tightening while Johnny nibbles at the sensitive skin there. It doesn’t take long before he grows too overwhelmed and too tired to keep it up, Johnny all but bouncing Taeyong on his cock by himself. Still sheathed deeply inside of Taeyong, he gives him little warning when he repositions them completely, moving so he can lay Taeyong down on the bench. 

With both feet on either side of the bench, Johnny grabs Taeyong’s thighs and bends his body, pelvis up. He places one of his own knees on the bench, pushing into Taeyong in a slow, controlled motion, but it doesn't take long before he begins to snap his hips harder. Hard enough to make Taeyong's shirt slide down torso and bunch at his chest to expose his stomach and how his abs flex from getting his ass pounded. 

It’s a sight, the way Taeyong arches underneath him, hands holding on to the bench above his head with his mouth wide open and making the filthiest moans while he’s trying to keep his eyes open and on Johnny. There’s a tint of desperation in his voice as he tells Johnny he’s coming, like he can’t keep it in any longer. 

“You gonna come untouched? Hm, baby?” 

“I'm coming, _I’m coming_,” Taeyong repeats, as if he doesn’t know how else to reply. 

“Yeah, come on my cock,” Johnny tells him and speeds up, thrusting into Taeyong even faster. 

He feels it as much as he sees it when Taeyong finally does come. His body goes rigid against Johnny, around him, and he reaches his own climax just as Taeyong does, his hole clenching around Johnny’s cock too good. He keeps fucking into the tight heat, riding out his orgasm as he watches Taeyong paint his own skin and the bottom of his shirt with cum. He collapses, lying flat on the bench after Johnny pulls out, and Johnny watches the deep rise and fall of his chest while he regains his breath. 

“Gonna take a quick shower,” Taeyong announces quietly before he gets up and pulls his shirt off. “Feel gross.” 

He fishes up Johnny’s towel from his sports bag on his way, and Johnny turns his head to watch his back as he goes. He’s fully dressed when Taeyong comes out of the shower, feet padding softly against the cold tiles. Taeyong pulls his underwear and jeans back on quickly, but frowns at his shirt when he picks it up from the floor, looking unhappy with the stains he finds at the front. Still holding his shirt, he begins to look through Johnny’s bag, and Johnny raises a brow, watching him curiously. Finally, Taeyong swaps his shirt for another item in the bag. 

“You didn’t wear this to practice, right?” He asks, holding the fabric up to his nose to smell it. 

Johnny feels a light shiver run through his body as he watches Taeyong pull his game jersey over his head. It’s far too large on him. Even without accounting for the fit that accommodates for pads and protective gear, it's already three sizes larger than Taeyong's regular size. Like this, the neckline of the jersey is large enough to show his collarbones, the hem nearly reaching his knees. 

“No, just got it today,” he says when he finally remembers to answer. “We were wearing our practice jerseys earlier.” 

“What do you think?” Taeyong spins around, lets him see the large, capital letters that spell out his last name splayed across his shoulders, just above his player number 95. He spreads his arms when he turns to face him again. His eyes are twinkling. 

“I think you look sexy,” Johnny replies and reaches out for him, pulling him into a kiss. 

Taeyong giggles against his lips, cutting it short. He slaps Johnny’s chest and takes a step back, but the grin on his face doesn’t falter. 

“No more funny business,” He scolds, wiggling his finger in the air. 

Johnny shrugs and maybe it’d come across more innocent if he wasn’t smirking. He backs off though, gathering the last of their things, not forgetting the bottle of lube on the floor, and lets Taeyong put his shoes on in peace. He doesn’t doubt that Taeyong will be taking the jersey to bed tonight. 

“Ready to go?” He asks, putting Taeyong’s backpack on before he hoists his own bag on his shoulders. 

Taeyong watches the action silently, smiling fondly, and holds his hand out, waiting for Johnny to take it. 

“Ready.”


End file.
